nintamarantaroufandomcom-20200213-history
Committees
The Committees refer to the student groups that deal with various tasks at the Ninjutsu Academy, introduced from Season 12 onwards. All committees consist of an adult advisor, a sixth-year president or a fifth-year stand-in president, and the remaining members - all students at the academy (with the exception of the Ninjutsu Academy Kunoichi) are obliged to be a member of any one committee. The committees are always wanting for new members, and go to great lengths to include newly-introduced characters to their members. Accounting Committee and finger puppets of the other members.]] The Accounting committee (会計委員会, Kaikei-iinkai) is in charge of accounting for finance within the Ninjutsu Academy, and strictly regulates the budgets of other committees. In particular, Monjirou is always stressed out about the excessive budget use of these other committees (such as the Phys Ed and Equipment committees), and frequently cuts down on budgets to make ends meet at the academy. Once in a while, the Accounting committee faces off with the other committees in a Budget Conference '''(予算会議, Yosan-kaigi), where the various committees bring budget proposals to negotiate on their budget. This conference has been likened to war by several members of the Accounting committee, as the negotiations carried out between the presidents are intense and include traps from other committees. '''Advisor: Andou Natsunojou (1st year I class advisor)' '''President: Shioe Monjirou (6th year I class) Members * Tamura Mikiemon (4th year Ro class) * Kanzaki Samon (3rd year Ro class) * Sakichi Ningyou (1st year I class) * Danzou Katou (1sy year Ha class) Main featured episodes: '''S16EP11, 27-29, S17EP76-78, S19EP68, S21EP56, S22EP5-8, 47, S24EP44-45, S26EP10 Etiquette Committee and finger puppets of the other members and a mini figure of the headmaster.]] The '''Etiquette committee (作法委員会, Sahō-iinkai) is based around learning all kinds of useful etiquette for disguising oneself as someone else. The most frequently addressed etiquette is about the handling of severed heads (how to hold them, clean them up, present them before lords), which is why the storage room for the committee is full of fake heads. In the actual anime, however, the Etiquette committee is known better for its three explosive and dangerous members (dealing with explosives, pitfalls, and mechanics). Advisor: Shadou Kagemaro (1st year Ro class advisor) President: Tachibana Senzou (6th year I class) Members * Ayabe Kihachirou (4th year I class) * Urakaze Tounai (3rd year Ha class) * Denshichi Kurokado (1st year I class) * Heidayuu Sasayama (1st year Ha class) Main featured episodes: '''S16EP27-29, S17EP76-78, S19EP84, S22EP5-8, 51-52, S26EP5 Library Committee and finger puppets of the other members.]] The '''Library committee (図書委員会, Tosho-iinkai) manages the school library, and takes care of its books by organizing them, and washing them periodically. Many of its members are more on the reserved side (in particular, their advisor), and all of them are used to handling delicate scrolls and such, but Chouji, as well as Kyuusaku, are known for being terrifying if books are returned late (one of Chouji's catchphrases is 'return your books quickly). Advisor: Matsuchiyo Yorozu (2nd year I class advisor) President: Nakazaike Chouji (6th year Ro class) Members * Fuwa Raizou (5th year Ro class) * Nose Kyuusaku (2nd year I class) * Ayakashimaru Ninotsubo (1st year Ro class) * Kirimaru Settsuno (1st year Ha class) Main featured episodes: '''S16EP27-29, S17EP76-78, S19EP30, 67, S22EP5-8, 22, S24EP52, S26EP15 Physical Education Committee and finger puppets of the other members, as well as a finger-puppet version of the Koheita hand puppet.]] The '''Physical Education (PE) committee (体育委員会, Taiiku-iinkai) is mainly focused on training themselves through exercise, though they also help organize PE events at the academy. Koheita proclaims it to be the 'flower of the committees' (委員会の花形, Iinkai-no-hanagata), but usually committee activities include the younger members getting dragged around with him. Recently, they have been seen running together in a rope train (pictured right), to prevent Sannosuke from getting lost on their training trips around the school backyard. Advisor: Hinata Bokuo (1st year Ro class practical advisor), Atsugi Taitsu (1st year I class practical advisor) President: Nanamatsu Koheita (6th year Ro class) Members * Tairano Takiyashamaru (4th year I class) * Tsugiya Sannosuke (3rd year Ro class) * Tokitomo Shirobei (2nd year Ha class) * Kingo Minamoto (1st year Ha class) Main featured episodes: '''S16EP27-29, S17EP76-78, S22EP5-8, S24EP63 Health Committee and finger puppets of the other members, as well as Isaku's skeleton model Kou-chan and Zatto Konnamon.]] The '''Health committee (保険委員会, Hoken-iinkai) focuses on helping their advisor Niino in the infirmary and learning about medicines and treatment of injuries. Its members are quite well-versed in medicine and taking care of others, and are very caring by nature, so much that they are often called unfitting to be ninjas. However, another name for this committee is the Unlucky committee (不運委員会, Fuun-iinkai), as every member of the committee suffers from poor luck. Isaku in particular is notorious as the Unlucky Demon King (不運大魔王, Fuun-daimaō), and was assigned to the Health committee for six consecutive years. Advisor: Niino Hirokazu (school doctor) President: Zenpouji Isaku (6th year Ha class) Members * Santanda Kazuma (3rd year Ha class) * Sakon Kawanishi (2nd year I class) * Fushikizou Tsurumachi (1st year Ro class) * Rantarou Inadera (1st year Ha class) Main featured episodes: '''S16EP27-29, S17EP76-78, S18EP3-4, S19EP31, S20EP30, S22EP5-8, S24EP44-45, 51-52, S25EP49, S26EP8, 20 Equipment Committee and finger puppets of the other members (excluding Shuichirou, who was not introduced at the time of the CD's release).]] The '''Equipment committee (用具委員会, Yōgu-iinkai) manages the equipment used by the students at the Ninjutsu Academy, organizing and fixing them, and repairs run-down areas of the school grounds. Tomesaburou is often on edge because the committee does not have the budget to buy new equipment, and its members have to fix everything instead. Advisor: Yoshino Sakuzou (equipment manager) President: Kema Tomesaburou (6th year Ha class) Members * Hama Shuichirou (4th year Ro class) * Tomatsu Sakubei (3rd year Ro class) * Heita Shimosakabe (1st year Ro class) * Kisanta Yamamura (1st year Ha class) * Shinbei Fukutomi (1st year Ha class) Main featured episodes: S16EP12, 61, S17EP76-78, S18EP3-4, S19EP32, 76, S20EP32, S21EP49, S22EP5-8, S24EP10, 17, S25EP38 Biology Committee , Magohei, Ippei, Magojirou, and Sanjirou and Torawaka holding finger puppets of the other members, as well as themselves.]] The Biology committee (生物委員会, Seibutsu-iinkai) takes care of the various poisonous plants and animals used in classes at the academy, as well as Magohei's own dangerous pets, and emphasizes taking responsibility for creatures under their care. This committee is known for having a lot of first-years, to which Hachizaemon wishes for more higher-year members. They are often seen searching for venomous insects and stinkbugs, which frequently escape from their cages. Advisor: Kinoshita Tetsumaru (5th year I class practical advisor) Stand-in President: Takeya Hachizaemon (5th year Ro Class) Members * Igasaki Magohei (3rd year I class) * Kaminoshima Ippei (1st year I class) * Magojirou Hatsushima (1st year Ro class) * Sanjirou Yumesaki (1st year Ha Class) * Torawaka Satake (1st year Ha Class) Main featured episodes: '''S16EP27-29, S17EP76-78, S19EP19, 87, S22EP5-8, S24EP16-17, 52, S26EP25 Explosives Committee , Takamaru, Saburouji, and Isuke holding finger puppets of the other members, including their advisor.]] The '''Explosives committee (火薬委員会, Kayaku-iinkai) manages the explosives storeroom. It consists mostly of nintamas known for being responsible, and as a rule of thumb will never have students that actively use firearms and explosives, such as Senzou, Mikiemon or Torawaka - this is because these students usually carry portable lighters and fire hazards, which could potentially result in the explosives storeroom exploding. But otherwise, this committee doesn't do much else and often has 'tofu parties' hosted by Heisuke to foster bonds between members, and as such is sometimes called the Tofu committee (豆腐委員会, Tōfu-iinkai). Advisor: Doi Hansuke (1st year Ha class advisor) Stand-in President: Kukuchi Heisuke (5th year I class) Members * Saitou Takamaru (4th year Ha class) * Saburouji Ikeda (2nd year I class) * Haniwa Sekito (2nd year Ha class) * Isuke Ninokuruwa (1st year Ha class) Main featured episodes: '''S16EP27-29, S17EP76-78, S18EP53, S19EP18, 64, S22EP5-8, 12, S24EP41, 46, S26E47 Class Presidents Committee , Kanemon, Hikoshirou, and Shouzaemon with finger puppets of the other members, as well as their Hadvisor and Hemu Hemu.]] The '''Class Presidents (CP) committee (学級委員長委員会, Gakkyūiinchou-iinkai) is formed of the established class presidents of each class. So far, only 4 have been identified, so the committee is rather small. The CP committee's jobs consist of commentating during school events and carrying out secret tasks ordered by the principal, but most of their time is spent complaining about their class president troubles over snacks and tea. Advisor: Ookawa Heiji Uzumasa (principal) Stand-in-President: Hachiya Saburou (5th year Ro class) Members * Ohama Kanemon (5th year I class) * Hikoshirou Imafuku (1st year I class) * Shouzaemon Kuroki (1st year Ha class) '''Main featured episodes: '''S16EP27-29, S17EP76-78, S19EP65, S22EP5-8, S24EP52, S26EP40 Category:Characters